


Охота на волчонка

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Короткий эпизод из соблазнения, положившего начало концу





	Охота на волчонка

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон, Дереку — 18 лет.

В каморке было тесно.

Металлические края полок больно впивались в спину, пока юный оборотень, капая слюной на белоснежное полотно ее блузки, облизывал Кейт шею. Он прихватывал губами кожу, шумно дышал и оставлял после себя лишь ощущение липкости.

Школьники. Как просто ими управлять. Расстегнула на одну пуговку больше, чуть наклонилась — и все. Юноша околдован. Его ведут первобытные инстинкты и желания — обладать, покорить, трахнуть. Главное, вовремя подстегнуть эти побуждения.

С Дереком оказалось просто.

Даже до скучного просто. Улыбнуться, поговорить, чуть дыша смущенно отвести глаза в сторону. И принимать комплименты. Заигрывания. Наверное, он и сам не понял, как оказался в этом школьном чулане один на один с Кейт.

А отец еще что-то говорил о невероятном инстинкте самосохранения и чутье оборотней. Полная чушь.

Дерек застонал, подаваясь бедрами вперед, потираясь своим явно напряженным достоинством, а Кейт досадливо скривилась, пряча скуку за тяжелым дыханием и притворными всхлипами удовольствия. Он застенчиво — даже странно видеть такую неуверенность у оборотня — запустил руки ей под юбку и снова не сдержал стона, нащупав, как кружевная ткань чулок сменилась гладкой кожей.

Мальчишка.

Она расстегнула на нем штаны и дернула вверх рубашку, быстро проводя рукой по накаченному телу. Хейл — красив. Отрицать это глупо. Силен — тугие мышцы перекатывались под смуглой кожей. Жаден — губы ни на секунду не отрывались от ее тела. Он то облизывал шею, то оставлял поцелуи на лице, то с глухим рыком впивался в рот. Эта суета раздражала. Мешала. Но ничего, у Кейт еще было время вылепить из него любовника себе под стать.

Разорвав поцелуй, она направила его руки под свое белье. Много ли нужно подростку? Разрешение дано — Дерек отодвинул чуть промокшую ткань в сторону и робко потер все-таки набухший клитор, заставив Кейт выгнуться уже от непритворного удовольствия. Его пальцы скользнули по складочкам, надавили, потерли — Кейт ободряюще простонала и потянула его штаны вниз вместе с трусами.

Его член тверд и готов к действию — стоило сдерживающей ткани исчезнуть, он качнулся, чуть блеснув каплями смазки на багровой головке. Кейт облизнулась. Может быть, как-нибудь она и попробует его на вкус. Мальчишки такие безвольные, стоит встать перед ними на колени. И этот волчонок совсем ничем не отличается.

Дерек вдруг стал суетиться: то и дело оглядывался на запертую дверь, явно прислушивался к шуму толпы в школьных коридорах, но неизменно, раз за разом возвращал все свое внимание к ней. К распахнутой блузке. К высокой груди, удерживаемой белоснежным кружевом. К плоскому животу с проколотым золотой сережкой пупком. К задранной к самому поясу юбке. К стройным приглашающе раздвинутым ногам.

Оставалось сделать всего один шаг. Кейт сама открыла презерватив и надела на парня. Тот, увлеченный влажностью ее лона, — пальцы уже проникли внутрь, вызвав у нее короткий стон, — даже не заметил. Она притянула его ближе. Вцепилась в плечи, вынудив Дерека использовать обе руки, чтобы удержать их в вертикальном положении, и, чуть приподнявшись, помогла ему направить член в себя.

А остальное он сделал сам.

Рваные толчки, заполошное дыхание, соленые капли пота, стекавшие по лицу. Никакого умения, никакого опыта — бестолковая погоня за удовольствием и чужим теплом. И глаза. Зеленые, чуть бликовавшие в тусклом свете чулана. С еле-еле заметной, зарождающейся где-то в глубине голубой вспышкой.

Полки все еще впивались ей в спину, царапая и оставляя синяки на бледной коже, когда Дерек, не прекращая коротких быстрых толчков, кончил.

Возбуждение, так и не достигнувшее своего пика, медленно гасло, но Кейт не могла сдержать улыбки.

Теперь волчонок полностью ее.

Попался.


End file.
